


Strong!

by MondoRS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondoRS/pseuds/MondoRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story following the main plot of the anime/manga Haikyuu! You are a tall athlete attending Karasuno High with your best friends Maiko and Aika, and are, incidentally, completely new to volleyball. Along the way you'll meet a whole bunch of new people, who knows, maybe some will fall for you? Let's blow them all away with your amazing attitude and prowess!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mind Reader?

Hinata P.O.V.

 

Oh no, I'm late again!

 

“Hey do you want some help with that?” A sweet voice chimed. I stopped running.

 

It came from around the corner I hear a couple of girls giggle and mumble a 'thank you' A peek won't hurt, I'm already in trouble...

 

As soon as I rounded the corner there she was, helping three girls hang up a poster for an art club. She's so...tall!

 

“No problem, Cya later!” I knew I had to meet her as she strides away in the opposite direction. I will meet her.

 

~.~

 

“Please!” I shouted

 

“Wha-woah okay for what? Help you what?” The tall girl from the hallway questioned

 

I found her during lunch sitting by two other girls, I figured out she was a second-year who loved to play sports. Her name was (Y/n) “I need you to help me practice volleyball”

 

“Volleyball? You?”(Y/n) looked incredibly confused “What do you do? What do you want to practice”

 

Now I was excited, maybe if I could get her to go after school “Just be at the gym right after class! Please?”

 

“Mmm...I guess-” “YES! I'll see you there (Y/n)” Not even letting her rethink things I sped off into the distance

 

She simply watched him run off before slowly returning to Maiko and Aika “Huuuh...I don't buy it..”

 

~.~

 

“What were you doing, Hinata?” A raven haired kid asked “Nothing, Kageyama, just wait and see.”

 

Main Character P.O.V.

 

“What was that about, (y/n)” Maiko asked “Hahah I don't even know... Aika are you gonna eat that?” “No (y/n), here” “Huehue thanks”

 

~.~

 

“Hinata! I'm here like you asked...where is the little orange- Oof!” “(Y/n)! You came!” Before I could finished my sentence, said orange guy jumped onto my back knocking me both out of breath and onto the ground. “M-my headphones! Hinata?” Scrambling away from him I hurriedly reached for my Ipod hoping it wasn't busted. “Hinata these were very expensive! Oh- who are they?”

 

Only after inspecting my headset for damage Thank god there's no scratches did I realize he had company, about three of them.

 

“This is Kageyama,-” He was the tallest- had a weird expression on his face- and had black hair “Nishinoya,-” Shortest- really short- brown hair with one blonde highlight in front, really weird expression on his face “and Tanaka” Okay seriously this guy, may not be intimidating but sure as hell has a creepy look on his face...hardly any hair.

 

“...” ( Kageyama)

 

“...” (Nishinoya)

 

“...” (Tanaka)

 

“...” (Hinata)

 

“...” (Y/n)

 

“So? Let's go practice (y/n)!” Hinata looked ready to burst

 

“Okay, somebody help me up though?” Yes, I was still lying on the floor. I reached out my hand hoping for Hinata to help me. Nishinoya beat him to it Not expecting him but wow he's shorter than Hinata! As he gripped your hand and pulled you to your feet he just stood their looking up at you with stars in his eyes. Still, he had not let go of your hand. “S-so...tall” He stuttered “I'm not that tall, only 179 centimeters, 179.882 to be exact.” I shrugged it off looking between my hand and him until he got the message.

 

If you were a mind reader you would have heard the thought running through their heads. She's a 179.8 tall beauty!

 

“Anyways Hinata, what are we going to do?”

 

“You're gonna try to block me when I spike”

 

Honestly I was a little confused “S- spike? You? Alright, I'd like to see that!”

 

“No, I'm serious!-” Hinata blurted

 

“I believe it, I want to see it.” So I opened the gym door and marched in leaving them, Hinata especially, confused.

 

When I rushed in solo I ran into a very big man. “Oops.” I back away from the wall I rushed into. “Sorry” Gushing I look back at Hinata who just entered. “Oh that's Asahi, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team later, let's go!” He rushes off to grab a few volleyballs and then immediately takes Kageyama to the net. “Sorry” I say once more before heading to Hinata.

 

“So you only want me to block you? That's all I have to do.” “Yup” Hinata beamed “Okay then...”

 

“Show me your spikes, Hinata!” I yelled “You got it!” He screamed back.

 

Hinata ran towards the net and jumped before he even set it. Kageyama quickly tossed it into Hinata's hand as he slammed his hand down onto the ball and over the net. All while closing his eyes. “Did you see that(y/n)?” I was left speechless. I didn't even get the chance to jump.

 

“Do it again Hinata, I'll block it this time.” Kageyama just looked at me questionably while Hinata was very excited. “Once more!” I gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

 

Hinata got back in place, soon he was running at the net, Kageyama set the volleyball into his hands as he jumped, still, his eyes were closed. This time I was ready. I met Hinata in the sky as he slammed it down. It won't make it. As Hinata sent the ball across I set my hands and arms to steal He's not making this one *SLAM* The volleyball bounced on the floor and rolled away as we both landed back on the gym shiny wooden floor. 

 

Kageyama gave me an incredulous look “Hahah I did it.” Feeling accomplished I looked to Hinata who seemed in awe “Eh... it wasn't that good.” “No that was great! I was like KABLAM-” “Hinata-” but you were like WA-PAW!-” “Hinata-” “And the ball went FOOSH PFFT!” “Hinata, I get it.”

 

“Anyways your cool” He finished off.

 

“Thanks Hinata, but we're not done yet, right?” I responded flustered. He seemed happy I said that so we continued like that for awhile. He spiked, I blocked. Sometimes I was successful other times not so much. Every so often I felt the eyes of the other players on me, I ignored them all.

 

Hinata ran under the net to me “You're really good (y/n), have you played before?” The question made me pause. “Mm...once? Maybe twice.” “Only once?” He blanched.

 

“Yeah, why? I play other sports so it's not such a big deal.” The rest of the Karasuno team was practicing in the background “But, you're too good at this.” He continued, Kageyama nodded.

 

I slightly gawked “It's only blocking.”

 

“Then spike!”

 

“Huh? You want me to spike?” Hinata nodded furiously “Kageyama will set it to you (y/n)”

 

“Thne who will block, you?” It seemed it was about to say something until Kageyama finally spoke up “I think we should have Asahi block.”

 

I just looked at him big eyed as a reply “That guy? The wall?” 

 

“No ones ever called me a wall before” The voice came from behind me.

 

I practically jumped a meter into the air and rushed behind Kageyama who seemed flustered that I would hide behind him.

 

“Oh, sorry did I scare you?” Asahi spoke as he sweat-dropped.

 

“Mm, No!” I popped out from behind Kageyama, “I was just...eh, sorry for calling you a wall, that's just- erm, yeah.” Was I the only one feeling awkward here?

 

“It's no problem, was there something you needed?” He smiled at me. He's actually kind of like a big teddy bear “Yes” Kageyama replied for me “Can you please block her?”

 

Asahi's attention turned to him “Oh, of course. Not a problem.” Hinata seemed to deflate as he realized there was nowhere for him to be. He drifted off to watch from the sidelines.

 

Kageyama turned to me “Ready?” I replied with a curt nod. I ran to the net as He set the ball. Asahi was ready on the other side of the net. Asahi jumped at the same time as I did. The ball hit my hand at an awkward angle, but I could see it. The other side of the net. It was amazing. I hit the ball and it bounced off of Asahi's big hand and fell to the floor on my side of the net.

 

“It's okay (y/n) do it again!” Hinata cheered. Once more I thought

 

“let's try that again Kageyama” He nodded

 

We repeated the same thing. When he set the ball I reached for it. All I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears

 

Thump Thump.

 

Asahi jumped just before I did. When I made it into the air I could see it again. I will make this ball over the net My head screamed.

 

Thump Thump.

 

The ball felt right this time. My eyes quickly scanned over Asahi's hand and assessed where to spike the ball to. There It was a slight opening in between his hands, with enough power...

 

Thump Thump

 

Now I slammed the ball through his hands, with the force behind the spike it pushed his hands apart and made way for the Volleyball. It hit the wooden floor with a loud smack noise that echoed through the gym.

 

We both landed back on the floor with a thud. Asahi looked at me with surprise. He opened his mouth to talk but-

“OOOOOH- That was great (y/n)” Hinata jumped on me for the second time that day and I fell to the floor with Hinata on my back.

 

“You're really good at volleyball (y/n)! You were like KA-BLAM-” “Hinata-” “And Asahi was like WOAH” “Hinata please get off me-” “The the ball went WAAH-SMACK!” “HINATA, I can't breathe! Someone get him off me and help me up!” The weight on my back left as Kageyama smack him off yelling 'Dumbass'. I breathed a sigh of relief as a hand came into view.

 

“Sorry about Hinata, that was a good spike, though” The smiling face a dark haired man came into view

 

I grabbed his hand as he lifted me off the ground. I dusted myself off and smiled at him “Thanks, never done it before.” He just looked at me with a blank face.

 

“Daichi, it's rude to stare” Another guy came up to me “I'm Sugawara, you can call me Suga, this is Daichi.” Daichi only sent Suga a minuscule glance before returning his stare to me.

 

“Suga she says she's never even spiked before.” Daichi commented “I know, it's impressive” Suga smiled back at me “What sports have you played?”

 

I gave a closed eye smile down at them “Soccer, basketball, mostly street basketball. I also did cross country for two years and have tried lacrosse, I also play tennis and even did some minor wrestling and karate once, two summers ago. Never volleyball though. I haven't done much else, sadly”

 

Not too much else? This girl is a maniac! ...She's also looking down at us, how tall is she!? The duo sweat-dropped. 

 

I kept up my smile as I said “I'm 179.8 cm” Mind reader!?! They continued to mentally freak out.

 

“People ask me that all the time so I figured I just tell you now.” Daichi and Suga visibly relaxed.

 

“(y/n)!”

 

“yes, Hinata?”

 

“Will you come back and practice with me more?” Everyone waited for her to answer Say yes!

 

“Heh, why not I'm not busy.” For a moment it looked like Hinata was about to jump on me again.

 

“No! Hinata don't” I ran away. He shouted “(y/n) come back!”

 

“No! You're going to hug me again”

 

“I promise I won't” He began to run after me as I quickly grabbed my bag and headed out. Everyone else in the gym watched in amusement

 

“Bye Hinata, I'll see you tomorrow” I rushed home but he continued to tail me“You live that way too? Wait for me (y/n)!”

 

“NOO!”


	2. Meeting the Wall

“No, yesterday was fun. I met some interesting people” I say. Maiko had just been interrogating me during lunch about the events of yesterday after school.

 

“That's right! I bet they were nice” Aika stated. Maiko and Aika, they were my best friends who also happened to attend Karasuno High School.

 

Aika was a singer, she was very cheerful, helpful, and almost always wore a smile. A very happy girl she is, and yes, a girly girl. Likes dresses very much. A lot of times Aika had her soft brown hair in a ponytail on her shoulder, today she decided to be a little more free and let it cascade down her back. If you asked me I would say her freckled face was her best feature

 

Maiko, a dancer. was a little more unhappy. Not depressed but defiantly not spreading rainbows and flowers everywhere she went. She was a little more sarcastic, secretly inside she was girly even if she acts tomboyish. Maiko wore her dark hair short and flowing around her face. It complimented her pale features.

 

I, however, am the tomboy of our little group. Always playing sports, I was the fighter and protector of them! My usual attire is a T-shirt and some jeans, shorts, etc. I despise makeup and dresses, okay maybe despise is a little much. But, I won't walk outside looking like a fashionable clown anytime soon. I may be awkward from time to time but Aika says that's what makes me likable, I don't know what being flustered at the wrong time is about, Maiko, but whatever.

 

“They defiantly were nice, they looked at me like I had two heads though.” 

 

“Who knows maybe you had something in your teeth.” Maiko stated

 

“...You think?”

 

“No! She was just joking.” Aika reassured me. I smiled feeling relieved

 

“Well, class starts soon, we should get ready.” Maiko stated looking at her watch

 

“Mm, right.”

 

~.~

 

“(y/n) you came!” I turned around and was face with a jumping Hinata along with most of the Karasuno Volleyball team “ 'Course, I said I would, so why wouldn't I come?” Daichi beamed at me.

 

“Let's go!” Hinata grabbed me by the hand and hurried me inside the gym. What looked like their coach addresses us on drills and what would be going on in practice today. Once he was finally nearing the end of his speech he raised an eyebrow at me “Who are you?”

 

I opened my mouth to reply when I was stopped by Hinata's loud voice in my ear. “This is (y/n), she's helping me practice! (y/n) this is coach Ukai.”

 

Coach Ukai only nodded and dismissed us.

 

~.~

 

Practice went swift and smoothly. I learned the rest of the teams names as well as their manager and adviser. Very nice people.

 

“Hinata let's go already” I shouted, holding a volleyball of my own. 'Thanks dad!' I mentally sent my dad a thank you for getting me one.

 

“Coming!” He yelled back.

We quickly waved goodbye to the other boys as they made their way home.

 

As soon as we made it to a busier street Hinata sprang to life at this great idea he had. “(y/n) let's race!”

 

“What? Why here?” I asked hesitantly.

 

“Ready?”

 

“No!”

 

“Set!”

 

“Hinata!”

 

“GO!” He raced off, dodging and swerving past people and objects.

 

“Hey wa-” My feet launched me off the sidewalk to chase after him 'Jeez what a fast kid' but only got me so far when I hit something hard and landed on my but. My ball rolled to the side.

 

“Oof!” The breathe was smacked out of me. Yeah it was that bad.

 

A big shadow fell on me 'Oh jesus son of-' “Sorry” 'It speaks!'

 

The shadow had a man behind it, one who was currently reaching to help me up. I took his hand and he pretty much threw me into the air for a moment.

 

I know I called Asahi a wall but Jeez this guy was a wall, made of steel.

 

“O-oh, no big deal. I'm the one at fault.” I apologized like a good person, mentally patting myself on the back for having such a holy and awe-inspiring attitude and morale.

 

The mystery wall- man bent down to pick up my ball. “You play?” His face was set straight.

 

“Aw-uh, Yeah I guess I do now, huh? Really, though, I just started yesterday.” I state, not meeting his eyes. His eyes...are ten centimeters above me!

 

An awkward silence stretched between us...'DO SOMETHING (Y/N)!'

 

'Okay yeah, obviously, but what do I do, me?'

 

'I dunno not my problem.'

 

'YES, you're problem, you're ME!'

 

“Hey, uhm...” I began “W-what did the ghost say to the wall?” 'This is my trump card'

 

He only stared at me expecting an answer. “Ah- uh...he said 'Hey just passing through!'”

 

In response he let out a small 'Hn' “I'm sorry that was a bad joke, I have to go.” I grab the volleyball from his hand and begin to walk away staring at my feet.

 

Unexpectedly he grabbed my arm and turned me around “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. That joke was very funny.”

 

“...Why didn't you laugh?” I questioned him.

 

“I laughed on the inside.” He blank faced. I chuckle at the idea “Okay.”

 

Another stretch of silence spreads between us, this one more comfortable. “Say, what's your name?” 

 

He confidently states “Wakatoshi Ushijima.”

 

“Alright, I'll see you later Ushijima! Oh! I'm (y/n). Bye!” I began to race in the direction Hinata went.

 

~.~

 

I finally caught up to Hinata as he jogged around a corner “You're surprisingly slow (y/n).” Hinata commented. “Pft! That is not why- I am not- Shut up!” Hinata just chuckled as we continued to race home.


	3. Face Meets Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden Week what? Hinata you turd.

Today I made my way to the gym, again, to help the boys practice. It's been awhile since I've started assisting the team. They've really improved and I can see it.

I began to mentally prepare myself 'Let's get on with this' and opened the doors to the gymnasium...

...and was immediately hit in the face with a volleyball.

The sound it made at the impact echoed in the room as I fell, losing my footing, slow motion style on the ground letting out a tiny yelp. The only thing I had registered were the colors red, green, and white. There was dead silence when I touched the ground. 

“. . .”

“...UWAAAH!! (Y/N)!! I KILLED HER!”

There was a lot of loud talking and the sound of feet as people rushed over to me and asked if I was alright.

I didn't respond and continued to lay on my back, eyes shut.

The same voice from before spoke again “(y/n)...are you okay? I'm sorry for hitting you! I-I was just p-practicing.” It was Hinata's voice and he sounded close to tears.

“Hinata? Come here.” I held out my hand for him to take. When I had a light hold on his hand and could sense he was kneeling next to me I started feebly.

“H-Hinata...it...it's okay...” I smiled weekly.

“R-really? I'm gl-” That's when I struck

I suddenly had a vice grip on him as I pulled him down to face me “NO IT IS NOT OKAY THAT HURT LIKE BLOODY HELL YOU BAKA-”

The entire volleyball team had retreated to the opposite side of the gym, along with coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, leaving Hinata in your iron grip. The team shivered in fear of the deadly aura emitting from you and surrounding the poor orange haired boy.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU PUMPKIN HEAD!?” You continued to rant at him.

“(Y/n) I think he has something to say to you so you can let him go now.” The volleyball team manager Kiyoko smile at me.

“Oh, what did you want to tell me?” I said calmly. 'She shifted moods so fast!' 

“U-uh w-well, w-we thought t-that y-y...y...” Hinata mumbled unintelligent.

He was obviously traumatized so Kiyoko spoke for him “What he means to say is thought we thought you'd like to come with us to Golden Week.” The team slowly trickled back to you.

“Golden Week?” You puckered your lips and tilted your head in a questioning way (Doing this resulted in some 'ogling' *cough* Tanaka, Nishinoya *cough*)

“Eh- yes! It is the Karasuno volleyball teams yearly training week!” Takeda-sensei piped up. 

“Sounds interesting but...” I responded

“The boys will be staying at the facility but I live close by so you can sleep at my house.” Kiyoko offered “Oh! It's like a girls sleepover party!” Tanaka cried out in joy. 'No weird thoughts Tanaka, please.' I hoped

“Hmm, might as well, when is it?”

“Next week.”

“Okay, I'll be there!”

'Yes' The boys silently cheered.

~.~

Practice went smoothly after that, I forgave Hinata for the mishap and everyone kept that as a little reminder to never anger me. Time flew by and suddenly it was time to go. While waiting for the boys to finish changing I chatted with Kiyoko about Golden Week and just plain old girl stuff.

Finally Hinata flew out of the locker rooms and whisked you away before you could go say farewell to the 'always nervous never speaks to me' Yamaguchi I spotted.

“Jeez Hinata, god forbid I lose a limb to you.” I glared as I was being dragged.

“Sorry! It's getting dark fast so I wanted to see you home safely.” Hinata gushed out.

My cheeks turned slightly pink “Wow, Hinata that's really ni-”

“And I was hoping on the way we could stop and you'd buy me ice cream like Nishinoya-senpai!”

'Oh, there it is' “...Hinata...why would I buy you ice cream the same day you try to knock all of my teeth out of my face!”

“Eep!” He chirped and ran ahead of you.

“Come back here you little runt!”

~.~

Hinata is way to fast for his own good. Sure I knew where he was heading but by the time I got their he'd be locked away in his house! The little devil.

So I continued to walk home on my own, past the shops and the dim light coming from the lampposts. Hm, maybe I'd see that Ushijima fellow again.

A large shadow crossed my path 'Ooh, speak of the wall...'

I looked up to the owner of such a lengthy shadow and there he was again.

“Oh hello Wakatoshi! Nice to see you again!” I gave him my most friendly smile.

“...”

“Ehm...okay” Okay I was feeling awkward again.

“Are you walking home alone in the dark?” The large man questioned me.

“Mm, yeah. What's it to you?” My mouth raised to a knowing smirk.

“Alright”

“Wait, hey!”

“What?” He turned to fully face me

“I thought you were gonna go the noble route and offer to walk me home, you brick wall!” Hopefully he doesn't find me to insulting.

“Oh”

“...”

“Would...you like that?” He seemed off like saying that made him uncomfortable.

“You don't have to if you don't want to.” I didn't want to push him into weird feeling situations, but having someone like him to walk me home would make me feel secure, no muggers my way, no sir!

“It's alright, where do you live?” Ushijima felt slightly more at ease.

“Heheh, follow me!” Now it was my turn to whisk someone away.

~.~

When I finally arrived at my living spaces I awkwardly high-fived Ushijima away, thanking him of course. Proper etiquette, my dear!

I unlocked the door and immediately noticed the big shoes belonging to the feet of the very man that raised me.

“Aye! I'm home!” I shouted and rushed to the living room, instantly relaxing. a.k.a. Throwing my shoes off and putting my stuff in a corner then plopping myself onto the sofa.

“Good to see you keeping the house clean” My dad walked in and claimed the TV.

“Yup, living the good life Dad. Oh! Also, next week My volleyball team will be doing a training week so can I go?” 

It was easy to tell my father was hesitant on the idea. He new about the boys. So I batted my eyelashes and explained in a sweet tone how I'd be staying with the girl manager.

“Alright, fine...” He gave in.

“Yes!” I raced to my room before he could rethink.

'Now I just have to make sure those dweebs stay outta my room for a whole week!'


End file.
